


Kisses

by BrighterthanViolet



Series: PJO drabbles [12]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighterthanViolet/pseuds/BrighterthanViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo and Nico have shared many kisses in their lives, and here are some of the more interesting ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

The first time they kissed, it was an accident. Leo had tripped over his own feet (but later denied it, claiming that Percy, who was standing nearby, was being immature and tripped him), knocked Nico over and _accidentally_ \- or so he says- kissed him.  
  
Nico never believed him, but he still blushed bright red and shadow travelled away to hold his face and ask himself _when did that become what he wanted most?_  
  
Their second kiss was innocent. Nico had been pretty much falling asleep at the ping pong table during the long meeting (discussing an exchange programme for the Greek and Roman camps), and unfortunately for him, right next to the Stoll brothers. Leo managed to rescue him unscathed, but Nico had been well and truly asleep, so Leo had to carry him back to his cabin. Percy had wolf-whistled, remembering the previous incident, until Annabeth stamped on his foot.  
  
Leo gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead goodnight as he tucked him in, wondering _why did he feel like this if it was never going to happen?_  
  
Their first mutually consensual kiss had been when Hazel had made Nico promise to stay in his cabin for a couple of hours (he thought it was a weird request, but she'd given him puppy eyes and she'd been learning from Frank) and Piper had thrust Leo into Cabin 13 and locked the door- neither of them ever found out when she got the key, but they had a good idea of how.  
  
They had argued about their avoidance of each other until Leo had yelled out, "I wanted to kiss you, dammit, and I didn't think you'd be okay with that 'cause last I saw, you're still in love with Percy!"  
  
Nico stared at him for a long moment. _How had he known about Percy? I got over it! Wait, he wants to kiss me? He can't be serious. He pays enough attention to me to know that I loved Percy?_ And then he kissed him, hard, because Leo was as much of an idiot as Nico, and he didn't care when it began to rain on his face, because Leo had enough pride to not want to admit that he was happy enough to cry.  
  
The most heartbreaking kiss they ever had was when Leo went to ask Hades for Nico's hand in marriage (because both father and son were rather old fashioned like that, and Leo didn't question it). The kiss was very desperate, and lingered in their memories for an age- this was a good thing, because Leo barely managed to get away from Alecto, and his face was a mangled mess for a few weeks since, in Leo's opinion, it would be cowardly to take nectar or ambrosia for the wounds, kind of like he wasn't willing to put up with pain for Nico.  
  
Nico thought he was being stupid, but let him do his own thing, and later scolded his father, because who attacks their child's boyfriend when respectfully asking their permission to ask their child to marry them?  
  
The happiest kiss they ever shared wasn't when Leo _actually_ asked Nico to marry him, or even at their wedding. Their happiest kiss was every little kiss in the quiet moments, just to remind each other that they were loved and in love.  
  
The weirdest kiss the ever shared was on their first Halloween in their new flat. Leo, dressed as Spiderman, had actually hung himself upside down by the front door ( _ostensibly_ to give any trick-or-treaters a fright, but Nico didn't believe it), and gave Nico an upside-down kiss when he walked in the door. Leo then fell to the floor and had to go to A &E for a concussion, mostly because they'd run out of ambrosia squares earlier that week and hadn't gone back to either camp and replenished their stock.  
  
The last kiss they shared in front of other people was at a party at Camp Jupiter, when, while kissing, someone threw champagne at them, and, champagne being kind of flammable, Leo went up in flames. Needless to say, Nico did not appreciate having to cut his hair off to save his scalp.


End file.
